wrestlingpediafandomcom_it-20200214-history
WWE
La World Wrestling Entertainment (indicata spesso con l'acronimo WWE) è una federazione di wrestling con sede a Stamford, Connecticut, negli Stati Uniti d'America; è la principale realtà di wrestling mondiale. Il proprietario della federazione è Vincent Kennedy (Vince) McMahon. Fino al 2002 la WWE era chiamata World Wrestling Federation (WWF); tale cambiamento si è reso necessario a causa di un contenzioso con il World Wide Fund for Nature, noto con lo stesso acronimo. Prima ancora, il nome con cui era comunemente identificata questa promotion era World Wide Wrestling Federation (WWWF). Il core business della federazione sono ovviamente gli show televisivi. A tal proposito, la WWE produce diversi spettacoli televisivi, tra cui spiccano Raw, Friday Night SmackDown (o più semplicemente SmackDown) ed Extreme Championship Wrestling (o ECW). La WWE inoltre dà vita a diversi eventi in pay-per-view, il più importante dei quali, WrestleMania, si tiene ogni anno verso la fine del mese di marzo; il giorno prima di questo evento si svolge la cerimonia dell'Hall of Fame, durante la quale vengono premiate ed inserite nell'"Arca della Gloria" le più grandi leggende del mondo del wrestling. Nel 1980 Vincent Kennedy McMahon, figlio di Vincent J., fondò la Titan Sports, Inc., e nel 1982 comprò la Capitol Sports da suo padre. Dopo aver scoperto all'età di 12 anni il ruolo di suo padre nel mondo del wrestling, Vince iniziò ad essere costantemente coinvolto nel business. Nonostante il padre avesse sempre criticato l'idea di allargare il proprio orizzonte territoriale, Vince iniziò un processo di espansione che cambiò radicalmente il wrestling. Iniziò col far trasmettere gli show della WWF in televisione in tutti gli Stati Uniti, ricevendo furiose critiche da altri promoter di wrestling, poiché McMahon uscì dalla tradizionale area della WWF, il Nord-Est degli States. McMahon iniziò poi anche a vendere video degli eventi della WWF in tutta la nazione attraverso la sua compagnia di distribuzione Coliseum Video. Infine iniziò a spendere i guadagni prodotti dalla pubblicità, dai contratti televisivi e dalle vendite di videocassette per mettere sotto contratto talenti di federazioni rivali. I promoter di wrestling di tutta la nazione entrarono in competizione con la WWF. La vera e propria rivoluzione iniziò con una delle più grandi idee di McMahon, ovvero WrestleMania. Il progetto di McMahon era quello di creare un evento in Pay-per-view che potesse diventare, col passare degli anni, una sorta di Super Bowl del wrestling professionistico. L'idea di un evento così non era nuova nel Nord America: la NWA organizzava infatti StarrCade già da qualche anno. McMahon voleva però aumentare sempre di più la fetta di pubblico della WWF. Invitò allora nella sua federazione celebrità come Mr. T e Cindy Lauper. MTV, in particolare, strinse un accordo con la WWF sia per la copertura televisiva, sia per la programmazione della WWF, dando vita a quella che fu definita la Rock "n" Wrestling Connection. La nuova formula di ciò che McMahon riteneva lo Sport Entertainment coincise con un clamoroso successo finanziario della prima edizione di WrestleMania, datata 31 marzo 1985; con questo evento vennero gettate le basi per quella che è stata definita "Era Gimmick", ovvero un periodo in cui ogni atleta si presentava come un personaggio stereotipato, facilmente riconoscibile e caratterizzante, simbolo di una professione (Il Poliziotto, il Marinaio, l'Esattore delle Tasse, il Barbiere o il Modello) o di un ideale (l'Uomo da un Milione di Dollari, ed i tanti Difensori della patria). L'uomo immagine di questa nuova era del Wrestling è stato senz'altro Hulk Hogan, il quale si distingueva per il grande carisma e la grande imponenza fisica. Grazie al successo di WrestleMania I, la stessa divenne un evento annuale da svolgersi ogni anno in primavera, tra marzo ed aprile. Inoltre, McMahon decise di aggiugere altri tre eventi annuali, uno per ogni stagione dell'anno: Survivor Series in autunno (prima edizione nel 1987), SummerSlam in estate (prima edizione nel 1988) e Royal Rumble in inverno (prima edizione nel 1988). La WWF cadde molto in basso in seguito ad un'accusa molto grave: McMahon e molti dipendenti della federazione vennero accusati di spaccio ed abuso di steroidi e vi fu addirittura un'accusa per violenza sessuale; alla fine Vince McMahon fu scagionato, ma la vicenda lasciò un segno molto profondo: il processo fece spendere alla WWF circa 5 milioni di dollari, in un periodo in cui i redditi erano al minimo storico. Per risollevare economicamente la federazione, McMahon tagliò di circa il 40% gli stipendi di molti wrestler e staffer; molti dipendenti non accettarono questa situazione e decisero di lasciare la WWF. Tra il 1994 ed il 1996 molti campioni si accasarono alla nuova concorrente, la World Championship Wrestling di Ted Turner. La WWF fu costretta a rivolgere la sua attenzione a quelli che fino a poco tempo prima erano i mid-carders della federazione, coloro che combattevano gli incontri meno importanti. Fu così che alcuni giovani talenti come Shawn Michaels, Bret Hart, Diesel, Razor Ramon e The Undertaker vennero catapultati verso il main event. Nacque così la "Nuova Generazione della WWF". Nella seconda metà degli anni '90 vi fu un nuovo boom nel mondo del wrestling; a partire dalla vittoria del controverso Stone Cold Steve Austin su Jake Roberts a King of the Ring, la WWF si scostò dal tipico prodotto "per famiglie" che era solita mandare in onda ed iniziò a farcire i suoi show con maggiore violenza, basandosi su uno stile più vicino alla vita di tutti i giorni. In seguito all'abbandono dalla federazione di Bret Hart dopo il famigerato Screwjob di Montreal, Vince sfruttò l'odio del pubblico nei suoi confronti per creare il personaggio di "Mr. McMahon", il boss dittatoriale della federazione che favoriva i cattivi che erano "buoni per il business" a dispetto dei buoni ed "inutili" come Austin. Steve Austin, simbolo dell'era attitude Mick Foley, altro grande esponente dell'era attitude Questo portò ad un feud tra Stone Cold e McMahon; tale feud, assieme alla creazione della D-Generation X, condusse alla creazione della nuova "Attitude Era". Ebbe così inizio anche la "Guerra del lunedì sera", una sfida a suon di audience televisivo tra WWF e WCW; entrambe occupavano la stessa fascia oraria con i rispettivi show: da una parte Monday Night Raw, cavallo di battaglia della WWF, dall'altra Monday Nitro, spettacolo nuovo di zecca ideato dall'head booker Eric Bischoff in onda su una rete di Turner, la TNT. All'inizio la sfida risultò decisamente impari: grazie al carisma ed alla notorietà dei talenti appena "scippati" alla WWF, alla geniale invenzione del nWo ed a decisioni di booking molto azzardate la WCW superò la sua rivale sia in popolarità, sia in ratings. McMahon ed i suoi non si diedero per vinti ed i fatti gli diedero ragione: col tempo la "Nuova Generazione" iniziò ad appassionare sempre più i fans; Stone Cold Steve Austin, The Rock, Mick Foley e la D-Generation X acquisirono una notorietà senza precedenti e diventarono il fulcro della nuova WWF ed il simbolo del nuovo approccio al wrestling. Parallelamente, le cose in WCW iniziarono a girare nel verso sbagliato: il numero eccessivo di primedonne, il lancio verso il main event di persone che col wrestling non sembravano avere molto a che fare ed alcune storylines al limite dell'assurdo cominciarono a rendere sempre meno interessante il prodotto WCW. Il prodotto WWF era ormai tornato ad essere il più seguito negli Stati Uniti, ma il processo di rinnovamento intrapreso a Stamford non fu privo di critiche. Molte famiglie furono scioccate dalla violenza degli show dalla WWF. Inoltre vi fu molto sdegno, specialmente fra i gruppi femministi, per l'uso di donne succintamente vestite per attrarre spettatori. Comunque questa nuova controversa WWF era la più interessante di sempre per i telespettatori e ciò portò alla ripresa della federazione di Stamford. Nel 2004 la WWE ha pubblicato un DVD intitolato "The Monday Night War" che racconta la battaglia tra le due federazioni. Anche in questo caso sono state molte le critiche piovute sulla WWE, attaccata per aver creato un lavoro completamente di parte che aveva come obiettivo quello di far sembrare la WWF nettamente superiore alla WCW. Il 23 maggio 1999, durante il pay-per-view Over the Edge, il wrestler Owen Hart morì cadendo da circa 16 metri sul ring. Hart, che interpretava la gimmick di The Blue Blazer, avrebbe dovuto combattere un match contro The Godfather valido per il titolo intercontinentale; il wrestler avrebbe dovuto compiere un'entrata spettacolare calandosi con una corda dalla sommità dell'arena, ma il costume del lottatore si impigliò nell'imbragatura e il lottatore precipitò impattando dapprima contro un paletto del ring e poi rimbalzando sulle corde. I soccorsi furono tempestivi ma inutili, poiché Hart morì prima di arrivare all'ospedale. La scena non andò in onda perché proprio in quel momento veniva trasmessa un'intervista pre-registrata di Hart; il pubblico presente nell'arena, non capendo fino in fondo la situazione, restò a guardare i soccorsi al lottatore, mentre il pubblico a casa fu informato da Jim Ross dell'avvenuto incidente; lo stesso Ross mise subito in chiaro che quanto accaduto non era frutto di una storyline. Si decise comunque di continuare lo show perché, come disse Vince McMahon, era quello che Owen avrebbe voluto. Più avanti nel corso dello show, un Jim Ross palesemente emozionato annunciò al pubblico a casa la morte del wrestler con le seguenti parole: (EN) « ...I have the unfortunate responsibility to let everyone know that Owen Hart has died. Owen Hart has tragically died from that accident here tonight » (IT) « ...Ho la grande responsabilità di far sapere a tutti che Owen Hart è morto. Owen Hart è tragicamente morto a causa di quell'incidente, qui, stasera » (Jim Ross) Il pubblico dell'arena fu informato del decesso alla fine dello show. Vince McMahon convocò una conferenza stampa e rivolse le sue condoglianze alla famiglia del lottatore. Il giorno dopo, 24 maggio, la consueta puntata di Raw fu trasformata in un tributo al lottatore scomparso e fu chiamata Raw is Owen; molti lottatori ricordarono Hart nel corso della trasmissione, che terminò con Stone Cold Steve Austin intento in un ipotetico brindisi con una immagine proiettata di Hart sul maxi schermo. Anche la World Championship Wrestling (federazione nella quale militava il fratello di Owen, Bret), salutò per l'ultima volta il wrestler facendo risuonare per tre volte il gong. Ci sono varie discussioni sulla documentazione dell'incidente: esistono varie fotografie scattate dal pubblico, che ritraggono gli attimi immediatamente successivi alla caduta e i primi soccorsi, falsi invece sono i video ritrarrebbero il momento della caduta che girano da anni sul web; un video dell'accaduto tuttavia esiste, registrato dalle varie telecamere della WWE, ma non è stato mai reso pubblico. Il 29 aprile 1999 la WWF fece il suo ritorno in una televisione terrestre lanciando uno speciale show chiamato SmackDown sulla rete televisiva UPN. Lo show acquisì una cadenza settimanale a partire da giovedì 26 agosto 1999. SD! è stato uno dei programmi di maggior successo che UPN abbia mai avuto. Il 19 ottobre 1999, la compagnia che detiene il controllo della WWF, ossia la Titan Sport (rinominata poi World Wrestling Federation Entertainment, Inc.) iniziò ad essere quotata in borsa: vennero offerte 10 milioni di azioni al prezzo di $17 l'una. La WWF annunciò poi il suo desiderio di diversificare le sue attività: aprì un locale a Times Square (il "The World"), iniziò a produrre film e musica e cominciò anche ad occuparsi della pubblicazione di libri. The Big Show, uno dei lottatori arrivati dalla WCW Nonostante l'abbandono di Austin a causa di un infortunio al collo, la WWF continuò a dominare gli indici d'ascolto con wrestler come The Rock e Triple H. Inoltre l'introduzione di ex-wrestler WCW ed ECW come Big Show, Chris Jericho, Chris Benoit ed Eddie Guerrero rafforzò il roster della WWF, togliendo contemporaneamente ogni possibilità alla WCW di tornare ad essere una seria minaccia per la WWF. Nel 2000 la WWF, in collaborazione con la rete televisiva NBC, annunciò la creazione della X Football League, una nuova lega professionistica di Football americano. La lega ebbe sorprendentemente alti indici d'ascolto per le prime settimane, per poi essere cancellata dai palinsesti della NBC per successivi indici d'ascolto bassi. Il 5 febbraio 2001 Jim Ross scrisse nel suo "Ross Report" che i lottatori della Extreme Championship Wrestling Justin Credible, Jerry Lynn e l'ECW World Heavyweight Champion Rhyno erano passati alla WWF. Lynn e Rhyno avevano accordi verbali mentre Credible aveva firmato un contratto di tre anni il 26 gennaio. Bobby Eaton firmò un contratto con la WWF il 26 gennaio come istruttore nella controllata Memphis Championship Wrestling. Paul Heyman e Tazz debuttarono come nuovi commentatori rispettivamente a Raw ed a SmackDown. La ECW fallì nell'aprile di quello stesso anno. Il successo dell'Attitude fu enorme, la WCW non riusciva a tener testa alla WWF che con la nuova direzione creativa vinceva su tutti i fronti. La situazione finanziaria della federazione di Turner peggiorava notevolmente e questo rappresentava un grave problema: la fusione tra la America Online (la più grande fornitrice di servizi via internet degli Stati Uniti) e la Time Warner di Ted Turner (società che de facto possedeva la WCW) era ormai imminente, la Warner non poteva portare in dote una sua divisione - la WCW per l'appunto - con un bilancio così in rosso. Si decise di effettuare comunque la fusione e di vendere in seguito la divisione in perdita. Le trattative per la vendita furono serrate; apparirono sulla scena diversi gruppi interessati all'acquisto della federazione. Il più interessato sembrava Eric Bischoff che si fece portavoce di un gruppo chiamato "Mandalay Sports". Tutto sembrava procedere per il meglio, Bischoff si comportava già da leader della federazione, licenziando molti lottatori ritenuti inutili. Accadde però il colpo di scena: nel marzo 2001 le trattative tra la AOL Time Warner e la Mandalay Sports, ormai praticamente concluse, saltarono. Entrò in scena una nuova, agguerrita concorrente: la WWF. Per la modica cifra di 7 milioni di dollari la World Wrestling Federation acquistò la World Championship Wrestling. Durante l'ultima puntata di WCW Monday Nitro, Vince McMahon annunciò a Raw di aver comprato la WCW. Comunque i fans di tutto il mondo furono scioccati quando Shane McMahon, figlio di Vince, annunciò a Nitro che di fatto fu lui ad aver comprato la WCW e non Vince. In un momento surreale, i due show finirono a schermo diviso (ognuno poteva guardare nel titantron cosa succedeva nell'altra arena). Si disputò un match fra Vince e Shane McMahon a Wrestlemania X-Seven, che è considerato l'inizio della fallita storyline dell' "Invasion". Mesi dopo, McMahon ed Eric Bischoff posero fine ai loro contrasti: Bischoff firmò un contratto con la WWE per interpretare il "General Manager" di Raw. L'Era Attitude incominciò il suo declino a Wrestlemania X-Seven. Il writing team (guidato allora da Stephanie McMahon), secondo l'opinione di molte persone iniziò a perdere la sua originalità creativa; le gimmick di successo venivano cambiate senza necessità e la stella della federazione Steve Austin, fino ad allora il più amato dai fan, divenne Heel. Intanto, Triple H e Chris Benoit, due dei wrestler principali della compagnia, si infortunarono; il primo soffrì di uno strappo del quadricipite nel mese di maggio, il secondo si infortunò al collo a giugno. Come se non bastasse, The Rock lasciò la federazione per alcuni mesi per girare il film Il Re Scorpione e Chyna, la principale diva della WWF, lasciò la federazione per controversie sul suo contratto. Nel periodo dell'Invasion, le star della World Championship Wrestling, acquistata secondo le storyline da Shane McMahon, invasero la WWF. Il feud interpromozionale era atteso da tutti i fan che sognavano da tempo match tra le più grandi star delle due promotion. L'angle tuttavia fu un vero e proprio fallimento. Il motivo principale era che le principali stelle della WCW erano sotto contratto con l'ex società madre della WCW, ossia la AOL Time Warner, e quindi non erano comprese nel "pacchetto WCW" acquistato dalla WWE. Questi wrestler decisero perciò di non lottare per la WWF fino alla fine del loro contratto con l'AOL Time Warner, in modo da poter continuare ad intascare il lauto stipendio previsto dai loro onerosi contratti. Inoltre la faida era quasi totalmente a favore della WWF visto che le vittorie da parte dei rappresentanti della WCW erano ben poche, rendendo la storia poco emozionante. Il 9 luglio 2001 le stelle della WCW e quelle dell'Extreme Championship Wrestling (acquistata, secondo la storyline, da Stephanie McMahon, figlia di Vince e quindi sorella di Shane) unirono le forze formando l'Alliance; alla guida del gruppo c'erano i fratelli McMahon con il supporto dell'ex proprietario della ECW Paul Heyman. L'Alliance sfidò la WWF ad un match fra le due compagini allo speciale pay- per-view denominato per l'occasione InVasion. Vince McMahon decise quindi di allearsi con il suo più acerrimo nemico, ossia Stone Cold Steve Austin, per battere l'Alliance. Stone Cold accettò, ma ad InVasion Austin tradì la WWF permettendo all'Alliance di conquistare la vittoria. Stone Cold divenne in breve tempo il leader degli invasori. Vi fu il ritorno di The Rock, dopo un periodo di pausa di molti mesi: fu lui ad occupare il ruolo di nuovo leader della WWF nella guerra contro l'Alliance. Anche Kurt Angle, in seguito, tradì la WWF per passare all'Alliance. Per porre fine all'Invasion, Vince McMahon fece una sfida all'Alliance, ossia un "Winner Take All Match" da tenersi a Survivor Series 2001: in pratica un match con 5 membri di una fazione per ogni parte, in cui il team vincente avrebbe preso il controllo della federazione. Nel match decisivo il Team WWF, capitanato da The Rock, sconfisse l'Alliance, capitanata da Steve Austin, grazie all'aiuto di Kurt Angle rivelatosi una talpa della WWF nell'Alliance. L'Invasion contribuì comunque al declino degli indici d'ascolto degli show WWF e della presenza del pubblico nelle arene. Comunque, molte star WCW e ECW firmarono un contratto con la WWF, come Gregory Helms, Torrie Wilson, Jazz, Booker T, Lance Storm e Rob Van Dam. Benché l'Invasion venga considerata un fallimento come storyline, durante questo periodo nacquero comunque grandi rivalità fra i membri delle fazioni nemiche, su tutte quella fra Kurt Angle e Stone Cold Steve Austin, da molti indicata come la faida migliore del 2001 nonché una delle migliori di sempre. Dopo il periodo dell'Invasion avvennero molti cambiamenti nella WWF. "The Nature Boy" Ric Flair tornò nella federazione come, secondo le storyline, "co-proprietario" della federazione, dando vita ad una faida con l'altro co-proprietario, Vince McMahon. Jerry "The King" Lawler ritornò al commento di Raw, dopo aver abbandonato la federazione l'anno prima. Steve Austin ritornò di nuovo il beniamino delle folle che era prima di Wrestlemania X-Seven. Inoltre, come già menzionato, alcune star dell'Alliance divennero membri fissi del roster WWF. Nel 2001 Ric Flair tornò dopo una decina di anni in WWE La WWF si trovava poi con due campioni del mondo: infatti The Rock era il WCW Champion e Steve Austin era il WWF Champion. Altri titoli acquisiti dalla WCW vennero invece unificati a titoli WWF nel corso di Survivor Series. Vince McMahon annunciò un torneo per Vengeance 2001 in cui sarebbero stati unificati i due titoli mondiali, con il campione che avrebbe indossato entrambe le cinture. The Rock avrebbe affrontato nella prima semifinale Chris Jericho, mentre Steve Austin avrebbe affrontato nella seconda semifinale Kurt Angle. Il vincitore del torneo fu sorprendentemente Jericho, che divenne il primo campione indiscusso dai tempi di Lou Thesz. Jericho riuscì a vincere solo grazie all'intervento di Booker T nella sua finale contro Austin, poiché Booker era ancora sconvolto dalla fine dell'Invasion. Dopo l'acquisizione della WCW da parte della WWF nel 2001 Vince McMahon riportò nella sua federazione i membri dell'nWo, ossia Hulk Hogan, Kevin Nash, e Scott Hall, al pay-per-view No Way Out del 17 febbraio, 2002. Nella storyline ideata per l'occasione, la nWo doveva essere lo strumento degli alleati dei McMahon per mettere in ginocchio la WWF, allo scopo di evitare ai McMahon l'onta di dividere il potere decisionale con il nuovo co-proprietario della WWF Ric Flair. Comunque, dopo la sconfitta a WrestleMania X8 contro The Rock, Hulk Hogan fu aggredito da Hall e Nash e lasciò così la stable. Hall e Nash reclutarono due nuovi membri per la nWo: X-Pac (il 21 marzo 2002 a SmackDown registrato a Ottawa) e Big Show (il 22 aprile, 2002). La reunion del nWo nella WWF non durò a lungo. Hall venne licenziato a maggio per ragioni personali, probabilmemte legati all'abuso di sostanze stupefacenti. Flair divenne in seguito un semi-membro del nWo dopo il voltafaccia a Stone Cold Steve Austin. Come proprietario di Raw, Flair stipulò un Lumberjack Match tra Austin e l'ultimo membro del nWo, che si rivelò essere Booker T. Nash introdusse Shawn Michaels nel nWo il 3 giugno 2002. Michaels cacciò Booker fuori dal nWo solo una settimana più tardi. McMahon il 15 luglio 2002, dopo aver riguadagnato pieno controllo sulla WWE, sciolse la stable. Una causa del 2000 da parte del World Wildlife Fund contro la World Wrestling Federation si risolse il 6 maggio 2002, quando la federazione cambiò il suo nome in World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc.. Questo costrinse la federazione a rilasciare nuova merce come videogiochi, DVD ed altro con il nuovo logo WWE. Per un certo periodo la WWE ha avuto lo slogan Get the "F" out per pubblicizzare il cambio di nome. La scelta del termine Εntertainment non fu casuale: in quegli anni la WWF/WWE dovette affrontare anche la controversia del doping e Vince McMahon si vide costretto a dichiarare che quello che andava in onda settimanalmente e nei pay-per-view non era uno sport ma bensì uno spettacolo (entertainment in inglese). Così facendo non dovette più sottostare alle leggi in materia di doping previste per gli sport praticati negli Stati Uniti.fonte Nell'aprile 2002 la WWF/E iniziò un processo che di fatto divise la federazione in due, creando due roster con wrestler, storyline e cinture diversi. I nomi scelti per indicare i due gruppi furono Raw e SmackDown, derivanti proprio dal nome dei due show che da allora li ospitano. I wrestler divennero esclusiva di uno solo dei due roster; unica eccezione, l'Undisputed Champion e la Women's Champion, poiché i titoli mondiale e femminile potevano essere difesi in entrambi gli show. Nell'agosto 2002 il campione del mondo Brock Lesnar si rifiutò di difendere il suo titolo a Raw, trasformando di fatto il suo titolo in un'esclusiva di SmackDown. La settimana seguente, a Raw, il General Manager Eric Bischoff assegnò il World Heavyweight Championship, nuovo titolo della federazione erede del WCW World Heavyweight Championship, a Triple H. A seguito della divisione del roster, con cadenza pressoché annuale viene svolta la draft lottery, un evento durante il quale gli atleti cambiano roster. La WWE possiede una federazioni satellite, la Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW). Diverse federazioni hanno in passato ricoperto il ruolo di federazione satellite della WWE; tra queste, le più importanti furono la Deep South Wrestling (DSW), la Heartland Wrestling Association (HWA) e la Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW). La WWE è quotata in borsa, allo New York Stock Exchange di New York, con la sigla WWE; a tutto agosto 2006 l'utile netto della società era pari a 47 milioni di dollari e la sua capitalizzazione azionaria era circa un miliardo di dollari.